Check Yes Juliet
by Jackson The Saxophone
Summary: After watching Phil's "Check Yes Juliet" video, I decided to make this. I don't own the song or Phil. It is about Phil's struggles after his girlfriend, Juliet, left him, and how he deals with it. [amazingphil story, may or may not have suicide in it]


**I have writers block for my other story. Based on Phil's **_**Check Yes Juliet **_**video. I don't own it, or Phil.**

I sighed, getting up in the morning and taking a shower. Nine AM. I quickly got dressed and got ready for the day, doing my hair. When that was done I went and got breakfast, then decided to check twitter. By then it was around eleven.

As I scrolled through the replies, I saw a painful amount of things saying that no one cared about me and how I wasn't loved. It probably had something to do with my ex, Juliet. They weren't even every other post; it was nearly thirty posts in a row! It hurt quite a bit to see so many people telling me those horrid things.

I a mix between rage and sadness I closed the laptop, deciding to grab my jacket and go outside for a bit. I put on my sandals and once I was out there I laid down on the bench, thinking about my life. I was trying my best to refrain from thinking about Juliet, but that wasn't working out too well, so I went inside. It was only one in the afternoon right now!

I went online again, but this time I decided to try out a dating website. It had quite a bit of questions for me to answer, but once I was done with that I browsed through the people. After around two minutes, a girl messaged me, saying, _'Hey, I'm Haily. I saw your profile, and I thought it would be cool to talk to you, since we have a lot of common interests, and stuff.'_

After checking out her profile and finding that we did have quite a lot in common, I messaged her back saying _'Yeah, I think we'd get along great! I'm Phil, as you can probably tell from my profile. How are you?'_

That was how our awesome, hour-long conversation (though, at one-thirty, I did go get the packages that Tesco sent, and I got the sharpie set that I ordered, so I did draw on some whiskers, since I'm just that awesome). But at around two she said something that made me pretty mad. _'Omg, this girl just messaged me, asking if I was bi. Ew!'_ For most people, that wouldn't have meant anything to them, but the thing is, I'm bi, so I can't really date a homophobe.

I stupidly typed, _'There's nothing wrong with being gay. I'm bi.'_

Almost instantly she replied, _'Yes there is! EW! I can't believe I was talking to a faggot this entire time!'_ Then, she blocked me. Wow, that comment hurt a lot. I quickly logged off of my laptop, tears stinging my eyes. Who would say that? Apparently Haily.

Of course, I tried online dating again, but this time it turned out to be a lonely fifty-six-year-old who could easily pull off for sixty-six. Not really for this twenty-three-year-old.

I managed to waste time until five; most of it spent just staring at my wrist. On it was written _Juliet_. But, at five, I angrily washed off. I can't believe that I stilled relied on her for this problem. She had hurt me more than I had ever hurt myself.

Yes, that's right. I used to hurt myself, and Juliet had actually helped me stop all those years ago. She had told me to write the name of a person that I love onto my wrist, and every time I hurt myself I was hurting them. I had written her name on my wrist, and from then on I hadn't hurt myself. Now, though, I wanted to hurt myself again, but for some reason I couldn't write someone else's name. It felt like it had to be hers.

Using my new sharpie kit, I wrote her name onto my arm again, even though I would probably repeat the process of washing it off again later.

I decided to have a conversation with Lion. Yes, I am crazy and I talk to my stuffed animal as if it were a real person, but I don't care. I didn't actually have a real friend on hand, so it was the best thing I had. I also gave it a Mohawk! Though, it didn't really show up on his tiny mane. After that I tried knitting, and it went pretty well. I made a mini version of me!

That went on until nine, and now I was fighting my memories. My memories of Juliet. Her beautiful, strawberry-blonde hair. Her light, porcelain skin. Everything. Not only her beauty, but also the amazing times we have had together; the times we've have in the park, at the pool, and pretty much everywhere. I'm pretty sure that within an hour I had wash and re-drawn her name on my arm more than five times. I cried, quite a lot, and I slept a little, and I asked the same question to myself over and over. _Why did she leave?_ Had I done something wrong? Was I not good enough for her? Why would she leave? These questions swirled through my mind as I lay on my bed, watching the hours tick past on the clock on the wall.

At eleven I finally decided that I couldn't take it anymore, and I ran to the bathroom. Her name was still written there, and a horrible grin spread across my face. I easily got out a small knife and looked at my wrist. I carved into the name, hoping that it really did hurt Juliet. That she could feel when I was doing to myself, that she would be able to know my pain. But I knew that she couldn't; she probably had to love me back for that to work.

I started to feel faint, and slowly the world faded, and I finally was away from all my troubles. Now I could finally sleep.

I sighed, getting up in the morning and taking a shower. Nine AM.


End file.
